


Finding You (Lukai / Caskai / 욱카)

by CherryNINI



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Some Plot, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryNINI/pseuds/CherryNINI
Summary: 'well dude might just use your ass and get the cash to cover it up' Sehun had saidOr when Jongin is flooded by debts and Yukhei was more than ready to help him solve his problem.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 249





	Finding You (Lukai / Caskai / 욱카)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy reading it♡

"Udress" the order came sharp.

Watching Jongin take off his clothes one by one was a délice by itself, he was so sensual a full course meal in front of him and Yukhei was more than ready to taste it but he wanted to savor every moment he was spending with his pretty boy..His...Yukhei scoffed at the thought, he was already so possessive of Jongin without doing anything yet. 

After taking the last of the fabric covering his body Jongin sat there on the bed, legs folded on each side of his body, hands resting on his inner thighs. The sight in front of Yukhei was breathtaking.

Jongin's gorgeous body sitting on the red silk mattress of the king-sized bed was more addicting than what he thought. Yukhei couldn't suppress the smile blooming on his face 

"Are you coming or you just brought me here so you can watch from afar?" Jongin spoke, interrupting the train of his thoughts.

Yukhei chuckled "Oh so you're that eager baby boy?"

"Don't call me that" There was a slight blush on Jongin's cheeks who inclined his head hoping to cover it with his bangs "I'm older than you". Even though his face was lowered and covered by the silky hair strands, there was an apparent hint of pink working its way onto the smaller man’s cheeks.

Of course Jongin was eager, the man who 'bought' him had exceeded his initial expectations but getting easily caught like an amateur and biginner was so embarrassing for him.

Going through financial problems he couldn't find a proper job to help him pay all of the accumulated debts.

'well dude might just use your ass and get the cash to cover it up' Sehun had said when their group of friends were trying to find a solution for the problem. He was joking, of course he was joking. But the more Jongin tried to brush this possible solution off the more he couldn't afford to think of another way to get out of this mess. 

Funny how that so-called solution came into the form of Yifan's hot and younger cousin Yukhei, none other than the heir of the Wong corporation. 'I can help you if you want' Yukhei had said when everyone was busy chatting with eachother and Jongin got lost in his thoughts.

Jongin remembers seeing him a few times whenever he came to visit his aunt and got dragged by Yifan when their friends where meeting. Him and Jongin didn't even interact that much to beggin with so why was he willing to help him? But refusing the offer would be stupid, the amount of money Yukhei had offered was enough for him to pay off his debts and if Yifan trusted him, he could too. Still better than prostitution for some stranger. 

It was going to be alright, he'll just have to sleep with him and then everything will end. It's not that hard is it?

And yet, here he was acting like an inexperienced man in that domain, Jongin wasn't a virgin to say the least, he wasn't immaculate nor chaste. Now that the crucial moment has arrived his confidence started slipping and fading, losing his self-assurance and displaying himself like an opened book in front of the other man, being called by nicknames didn't help, not at all.

'Pull yourself together Jongin, that's not how it should be'. He let out a huffy breath.

Yukhei found Jongin's reaction endearing he wasn't expecting that wich made him want to know more about the deep down buried facets Jongin was hiding, getting to pull those sides of Jongin out of his shell.

He got up from the armchair he was sitting on and walked toward the bed. 

Climbing on it in front of Jongin, still admiring every inch of that beautiful body, hands following his gaze precursors of further intimacy. 

Jongin's body proportion was perfect sculpted by the gods, his sunkissed skin was glowing under the dim light of the room emanating a scent intoxicating and yet so sweet like honey, Yukhei didn't know if it was the perfume he was wearing or his natural sweet fragrance. 

His face features were perfect, plump rosy lips looking like tow petals of roses, charp cheekbones and jawline, pretty well defined nose wich goes so well with his face. Jongin's puppy amber eyes were looking at him analyzing and anticipating each of his moves, Yukhei couldn't wrap his mind over how someone could be this devastatingly sensual with that sexy aura and yet emanating purity and innocence.

When he saw Jongin for the first time he didn't think he had ever seen a more beautiful creature and yet here he was nearly loosing his mind over how gorgeous Jongin was in his personal space. He couldn't believe he got this aetheral being for himself.

Yukhei trailed his finger from the top of Jongin's spine, passing by his lower back, to the crevasse between his ass cheeks and only stopped when it reached his hole teasing it slightly, rubbing the finger against the sensitive rim of the hole wich made Jongin chiver fisting the tissu of Yukhei's shirt on the chest with his hand. 

His hole was already twitching from the slight contact, Jongin took a sharp breath intoxicated by the feeling and anticipating more.

"You're so sensitive baby" Yukhei said chuckling at Jongin's eagerness glad he's not the only one impatiently aiming for more "so cute" he let out before kissing the crown of Jongin's head.

Grabbing Jongin's chin he made him tilt his head. And then, their lips met.

The kiss was a cure, an epiphany, a disaster, a transformation, a revelation.  
He kissed him softly at first, and then with a swift gradation of intensity that made Jongin cling to him as the only solid thing in a dizzy swaying world. His insistent mouth was parting his shaking lips, making it a silent promise of more to come.

It had started as an open mouthed kiss not as invasive as a kiss with tongue but not as chaste as a close-mouthed kiss. The kiss feelt soft, warm, safe. It was almost like a caress which still brought sparks on their lips. Gradually getting heated by their eagerness, craving for more from eachother.

Jongin had put his arms around Yukhei's neck desperately clinging to him, his senses were overwhelmed by the kiss, Jongin felt like he was drowning and it was oh so good. Yukhei enveloped him with his arms while deepening the kiss, he felt tremors go through his veins and whole body.

They both shifted so that Jongin was now on Yukhei's lap his hands sliding from Jongin's hips to his inner thighs caressing them. Jongin let out a moan between their mouths gently tugging on Yukhei's hair. The kiss, the touches, the caresses and the general physical contact were driving him crazy. 

They were breathing heavily, gasping for air, feeling hot breaths falling on eachother's lips. It was intoxicating. 

Breaking the kiss and looking at eachother's eyes, Yukhei pushed Jongin on the mattress leaning on top of him to peck his mouth while Jongin was fisting the back of his partner's shirt who was still fully clothed compared to Jongin, awaiting for more, his heart thundering, ready to burt because of the excitement he felt. He was ready to be debauched, corrupted, destroyed by him not caring about anything else. He tugged on Yukhei's clothe, hoping this will make him understand that he clearly wanted more.

Pulling away Yukhei smiled at him, he brushed some strands of hair covering Jongin's eyes cupping his cheek Jongin leaned in the touch unwillingly, probably not even realizing it. 

Yukhei found him way too adorable for his own good. The contact was breaf. Jongin followed Yukhei's hands with his eyes noticing that he was finally unbuttoning his shirt. Taking it off. Watching the muscles of the man's biceps and chest in front of him roll after being exposed made Jongin nearly droll over it. He brought a hesitant hand on Yukhei's toned abs, feeling the flexible firmnes under his fingers. 

"Finish the job babe" Yukhei spoke making Jongin snap from his musing.

Jongin gulped before trailing his fingers toward Yukhei's belt unbuttoning his pants and sliding it down. Yukhei shifted helping him on his task as he kicked his pants off, his boxers following closely.

"You want me to suck you off?" Jongin asked not wanting to sound eager but failing miserably as Yukhei chuckled and came closer to him

"Sweet your taste my pretty doll"

Jongin took Yukhei's cock in his hands massaging it slightly, it was so big he couldn't wait to feel it buried in him. He kissed the top of his cock and then licked at the head before sucking on it.

Yukhei brought his hand on Jongin's head fingers sliding between the soft locks of hair. He felt way too excited and aroused for someone who just got the head of his cock teased, was he even going to survive the whole blowjob from this God of seduction.

He watched Jongin's plump lips engulf his dick as if it was a lollipop. The heat of his mouth enveloping it giving him goosbumbs and making him chivers. He has never seen something more sinful and lustful than this.

Jongin was way too gone to actually care about the other man watching every single one of his doings. The weight of Yukhei's cock felt so good on his tongue.  
Yukhei couldn't help himself from giving a small trust into Jongin's mouth which got Jongin's eyes drifting toward him and the expression he saw on Yukhei's face of pure pleasure boosted his self-assurance.  
Feeling more confident, Jongin went for more, wanting to please the man, letting him feel as much pleasure as possible for some reason. He grabbed Yukhei's balls rubbing and stimulating them. Going down to lick them and the patch in between 

"Jongin.." Yukhei let out with a groan

Jongin took his cock once again bobbing his head back and forth until he got tugged by Yukhei's hands, cock slipping from the inside of his mouth, the head resting on his rosy sinful lips smearing them with precum, he looked at Yukhei's face, seeing the man above him watching with dilated pupils his muscular chest heaving.

Jongin smirked and licked the precum that was painted on his lips with a slow motion of his tongue.

The sexual arousal was heavy in the air, Yukhei found Jongin's assertiveness attractive he couldn't get enough of his whole being.

"Do you know how tempting and difficult it is for me to not take you right now without restrictions"

"No one is holding you" Jongin told him.

And it was all Yukhei needed to know.

He came to Jongin's level devouring those gourmand lips once more, kissing his chin, jawline, coming to his neck's area while making him lean on the sheets beneath them, not parting from him. 

Jongin placed his hands on Yukhei's board shoulders enjoying the combined heat emanating from their bodies when Yukhei placed himself between his legs.

Dragging his hands from Jongin's neck and chest which were now peppered by hickeys blooming on his skin, over his nipples teasing them and getting whines and moans out of Jongin, admiring how small his snatched waist looks between his hands. He leaned to kiss the two moles decorating Jongin's tummy.  
Jongin was a work of art, beautiful, ethereal, sprawled on the sheets with a lustful look in his eyes. A look directed to him. Yukhei could spend his entire life watching him.

Huffing slightly, Jongin asked without breaking their eye contact "where do you keep the lub?" Hoping this would be enough of a signal for Yukhei to know that he's way beyond ready for the next step. For more.

Smirking at him, Yukhei hopped off of the bed and took a bottle of lubricant and condoms out of the bedside table's drawer before going back to his initial position right between Jongin's legs, positioning the content next to them.

Without wasting more time, Jongin took the bottle of lubricant opening it and dipping his fingers in the cold gel .  
He saw surprise flickering on Yukhei's face before anticipation took over it, careful eyes now watching him. 

To his surprise Yukhei wasn't expecting for Jongin to do it by himself but he doesn't mind being a spectator of the lustful scene that'll be unveiled in front of him 

"Do you want to or..should I do it myself?" He asked those big eyes shinning with anticipation while looking at Yukhei 

"Try doing it on your own pretty boy. For me"

Ah, there it was again. Jongin dropped his gaze and was pouting now. It looked like he wasn't even aware of it. God, how can someone be this cute in a situation like that. Yukhei was ready to devour him.

Bringing his imbibed fingers near his hole, Jongin slipped one finger into it, trying to quickly adjust with the intrusion, another finger followed moving them inside of him. He was feeling hot, his heart was beating faster, he felt his blood pressure rise. Yukhei didn't want to let his eyes wander elsewhere. Being exposed in front of this man in particular made him feel vulnerable, his walls were shattering. 

Before he could suppress it Jongin let out a whimper. On his way to add a third finger he felt a warm and big hand hold his wrist. Yukhei was looking at him with a soft smile on his lips. 

"You did great baby, let me take the lead from now on" he said after leaving a kiss on Jongin's forehead

Fingers smeared with lub, Yukhei looked at Jongin waiting for his agreement, when Jongin gave him a nod he entered one into him.

Jongin was loosing his mind, Yukhei's fingers were longer than his own, and it felt so so good. At the second finger Jongin couldn't hold it, his breath was becoming quicker and heavier.

"I think I'm ready. You can put it in"

"Not now, be patient. I don't want to hurt you" 

Jongin let out an inaudible whine, Yukhei could've not noticed it if he wasn't this attentive when it came to Jongin. He rubbed Jongin's hip with his free hand to soothe him.

A third finger followed inside of Jongin's hole, Jongin used his hands trying his best to hold down his moans. 

"I want to hear you" Yukhei has told him grabbing his hands and imprisoning them over Jongin's head, a furious blush now was covering Jongin's cheeks.

Rubbing internally and curving his fingers slightly, Yukhei found the emplacement of his prostate, Jongin's reaction when he touched it made it clear to him. Twitching under him and letting out a gasp he couldn't hold, his back arched, Jongin was gone. Melting because of his fingers. Loud moans breaking out of his mouth. His hips started trusting against Yukhei's fingers meanwhile the other kept on teasing his sweet spot stimulating it and enjoying Jongin's reaction, how he was falling apart, restrictions forgotten long ago. 

"You're so beautiful" Yukhei said holding Jongin's hand, intertwining their fingers together "does it feel good?" He asked 

"Yu- Yukhei" Jongin let out tightening his hold on Yukhei's hand

"Yes baby? Tell me what you want" he said rubbing his thumb on Jongin's desperate hands and still working his other fingers inside of Jongin's hole

"I want you. Put it- put it in me. Please" 

Jongin didn't have to ask another time for Yukhei to obey his request. He took his fingers out of Jongin's canvas, the rim of his hole twitching in front of him. 

Jongin was already missing his fingers until he felt the head of Yukhei's cock against it. He didn't even notice when Yukhei wore a condom or how he even lubricated his dick. He felt like his head was made of cotton. 

Yukhei leaned to peck his lips slowly entering Jongin. It was tight, warm, pleasant, everything Yukhei had dreamed of. Feeling Jongin reflexively contract and squeez around him, he waited until Jongin relaxed before he pushed his entire length in his partner as Jongin whines softly trying to adjust to the new feeling. Yukhei could totally come just from this.

"So pretty" Yukhei whispered brushing Jongin's hair softly. It made Jongin clench around him, he was so weak for compliments. Yukhei gave a tentative trust that got Jongin wrapping his arms around him. Moving his hips slowly fucking him was absolutely blissful, nibbling at his ears he got to draw unrestricted moans out of Jongin. If Yukhei died like this he wouldn't regret it, at all. 

Picking up his pace he was ready to send Jongin to the seventh heaven and back, which didn't take too long before Jongin was absolutely gone singing in octave with the pleasure. Yukhei absolutely adored it. Mixed with the obscene noises his balls slapping against Jongin's ass were making. Filling the room with moans, gasps, groans, screams. 

"I'm gonna...Yukhei I.." Jongin started babbling, he couldn't even make coherent sentences anymore, his head was clouded

"Hmm you can come baby, you earned it" grabbing Jongin's cock he gave it few strokes before Jongin's muscles contracted, releasing in his hand. His soft cock now resting on his tummy.

Yukhei was close aswell, feeling oxytocin and hormones flooding his body. He released deep buried inside of Jongin.

Sprawled on top of him, both of them were breathing heavily now. Coming from their highs. 

After few moments Jongin squirmed under him trying to move a little. 

"Sorry, I shouldn't have layed on top of you I'm probably too heavy. Fuck, wow" 

Jongin chuckled at Yukhei's sudden outburst, this man was truly exceeding his expectations.

"Yeah indeed 'wow'" Jongin responded giving him a bright smile, arms outstretched. 

Yukhei was absolutely baffled was Jongin really silently claiming him for cuddles now, the man who was so withdrawn into his shell before. He was unreal.

Not wasting more time, he leaned closer to Jongin wrapping his arms around him and claiming his lips in a longish kiss. 

When the sun started rising Yukhei's arms were still wrapped around Jongin lying on his bed stroking his soft locks.  
"I'll give you the cheque but I really really don't want it to end, maybe we can start all over, try to know eachother and see where it could lead us"

"Are you asking me to go out with you?" Jongin asked him

Yukhei nodded eagerly 

"Like as in being boyfriends and all that?"

"I mean yeah that's what I would like the most. God Jongin, you don't know since when and how much I've been wanting that" he said burying his face into the crook between Jongin's neck and shoulder inhaling his scent.

"But you were so quiet, you never came to see me. We've always had brief and small talk"

"I thought you were already going out with that Chanyeol dude, well at least I heard that he was planning on it from Yifan when I asked him about you" Yukhei was now looking at him with a small frown forming on his lips "why do you think I was spending my time sticking with Yifan whenever you were meeting. Tagging along with him and enduring his constant teasing was the worst"

"Oh my God!" Jongin was speechless

Yukhei let a booming laugh at Jongin's reaction "But it was worth it" he said before he left a peck on his lips "so is it a yes or.."

"Yes, yeah of course I want to" Jongin didn't even let him finish, just the thought of what Yukhei was going to say wasn't sitting well with him. 

Beaming at him, Yukhei gave him a tight adoring hug "you don't know how happy I am right now Jongin"

Jongin smiled a fuzzy warm feeling settling within him, he embarrassed Yukhei back closing his eyes. 

Yes, this was the best choice he had ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first time writing porn...(is this even considered as porn lol😭)


End file.
